You'll Be In My Heart
by GA101
Summary: Third story following Ever Ever After and Wherever You Are. The kids of the Seattle Grace doctors are growing up and living their own adventures. However, Kelsey, Derek and Meredith's oldest daughter, didn't expect her senior year to be quite this tough. Who will help her through it? Her very special, very big, extended Seattle Grace family. And a very special young man.


**Yay! Chapter 1 of a brand new story! Hope you all enjoy (:**

"Nate! Wait up!"

Nathaniel Harrington turned around and smiled when he spotted Kelsey approaching, bag slung over one shoulder, phone in hand and sun glasses slipping down her nose. He paused in order to let her catch up and watched her slide the sun glasses back in place and pulled her blonde hair out from under the strap of her bag. She smiled when she was finally settled, and they fell into step.

"You haven't seen Keegan around, have you?"

Nate sighed. "Nope. First day of senior year and already it sucks. I don't have any classes with Keegan. We've never not had any classes together. Damn him for being all nerdy and whatnot and being placed in all of his nerdy classes."

"Not nice man, not nice at all." They both turned around and came face with the young man in question. "Just because I'm smart, doesn't make me a nerd."

Nate scoffed. "Dude, you're on the debate team. And president of student council."

Keegan smiled. "That just makes me a better citizen of this school. Besides, if I want to get early admittance to Harvard, I need to have something on my application." He paused when a realization hit him. "And you're on student council too, so how does that make me a nerd but not you?"

Nate laughed. "Because I'm just the VP. I don't really do all that much."

Kelsey just rolled her eyes. "You guys are special." She turned towards her brother. "I was actually looking for you. I have to go pick up Aiden and Lacy at school, so do you want to head out with me and Celia right now or do you have another way of getting home?"

"Why's Celia coming over?"

Kelsey shrugged. "Why not? We barely got to see each all summer, with her off to Haiti and all, so we haven't had the chance to catch up. So drive? No drive?"

He turned to Nate. "Got any plans tonight?"

Nate shrugged. "Not that I know of. Mom doesn't get off until 10 and dad's out at the Inn with Uncle Mike, so I was just planning on a quiet evening."

Keegan smirked. "Cool, so you're coming to our place." He turned back to Kelsey. "I've got a lift. You can go without out me."

Kelsey just rolled her eyes and Nate shrugged. Keegan just kept smirking.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I can't believe he's graduating this year! Am I really that old?"

Amy laughed at Addison's antics. "Addie hunny, I'm going to be a grandmother here soon. Stop talking about being old. A grandmother. I was popping out my own kids what feels like yesterday. And now Kayla's popping out a kid of her own. So shut up."

Addison laughed. "Sorry. You're right. It's just a high school graduation. I didn't even go to mine. It's not like he's moving out, or…" She paused. "He's moving out! I'm… he's planning on going away to college. Wants to go to New York, be closer to Keegan if Keegan gets into Harvard. He got offered a swim scholarship for Columbia! Columbia! As long as his grades stay high enough, that's where wants to go. I… The house is going to be so quiet… I should've adopted more kids. At least they wouldn't all leave at the same time, you know, since I just have Nate… Is this how all mom's get when their kids grow up?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. I'm sure you and Meredith are going through the same thing right now. Go cry with her."

Addison nodded. "Yeah, that' actually a good idea."

Amy smirked. "Can we scrub in now or do you want to cry some more?"

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You weren't supposed to pick up Tommy or anything, were you? Cause I don't want to be responsible for leaving a kid behind."

Celia laughed. "Relax Kels, he's not my responsibility today. Him and Dustin had a baseball game. Dad or Alex was taking care of them."

They sat in the parking lot of the middle school, waiting for the two youngest Shepherd's. They had cross-country practice and were due to be coming around the corner at any moment. Aiden Shepherd was the athlete in the family. He was on every team and had played every sport. Lacy just wanted something to do. She had fractured her foot at the beginning of the summer jumping off of the swing set and hadn't been able to do much of anything. When her doctor gave her the okay, she signed up for the first thing that came up. That had been cross-country.

"What's it like being home?" Kelsey asked, not having had the chance yet to ask Celia about her summer.

"Wet. I think this has been the first nice day since I got back last week."

Kelsey laughed. "Yeah, you definitely didn't miss anything weather-wise while you were gone."

Celia smiled. "It was amazing. We built houses and played with the kids in the community where we were staying. I see life a whole new way now. I'm planning on going back. You should come with me next time."

Kelsey smiled. "I'll definitely think about it."

They spotted the kids before the kids spotted them. Kelsey gave a short honk, and not two, but three bodies came running towards the car.

"Gear in the trunk, bodies in the back seat," Kelsey called out the window when they were close enough to hear her.

"Hey Kelsey," Ryan Avery greeted. Ryan was Cristina and Jackson's youngest. Him and Aiden were mere days apart in age, and were inseparable. Even more inseparable than her and Celia and Nate and Keegan. They didn't do anything without the other.

"Hey Ryan," Kelsey said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Can I get a drive to the hospital? Dad gets off work in an hour and I told him I'd find a drive there."

Kelsey smiled. "Of course, any time."

Once the three younger ones had settled in the backseat, Kelsey started up the car and got on the highway, direction Seattle Grace hospital.

"I didn't see Jess around today at school," Celia commented. She turned to face Ryan. "Any idea what your sister's up to these days? I haven't seen her since I've been back."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Probably sucking face with Josh."

Celia went wide eyed and turned to Kelsey. "What the hell?"

Lacy giggled in the back seat. "Language!"

Celia turned around with a sheepish grin. "Sorry Lacy, I'll watch my mouth." She turned back towards her best friend who was now smirking. "Josh? As in Josh Josh? Like, our cousin Josh? When did that happen?"

Kelsey shrugged. "Oh, sometime around the end of July. We went camping with the families and the rents went out one night. The kids were inside watching a movie, so we decided we'd have a bonfire. They spent the night talking and laughing and before we knew it, bam! they were kissing."

Celia sighed. "Man, I really did miss out this summer."

Kelsey shrugged. "That's about the only exciting thing that happened this summer. Oh! That and our parents signing karaoke. They decided they'd rent a karaoke machine one weekend and made absolute fools of themselves. We've got most of that on video though."

Aiden laughed. "Yeah, they're on my YouTube account if you want to see them."

Ryan burst into laughter. "You uploaded them? Man, do they know that they're on the internet?"

Aiden shrugged. "Not that I know of… They haven't grounded me yet, so I'm sure they know nothing."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Anyone home?"

"In the kitchen darling," Adele called out.

Jessica made her way from the back door to the kitchen and dropped herself onto one of the benches. "Any idea where my mom's at?"

Adele smiled. "She got called into an emergency surgery, but your dad should be home before too long. Did you take the bus?"

Jessica shook her head. "No, I got a drive. Dan was picking up Josh so he offered to drive me home."

Adele nodded and smiled. "Oh, I see."

Jessica laughed as she grabbed an apple from the counter. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Adele winked. "Oh, I've heard some rumors about a certain young man."

Jessica blushed. "Grandmothers aren't supposed to know these things."

Adele giggled. "Well I'm not like other grandmothers. Besides, you don't think Carolyn already knows?"

Jessica shrugged. "Maybe. Probably. Carolyn has these weird, freaky ways though. She knows everything."

Adele laughed as she took a seat next to her granddaughter. "She's had lots of kids, grandkids and great grandkids to practice on."

Jessica took a bite of her apple, hoping her grandmother would take the hint and change the subject. She might have taken the hint, but definitely decided to ignore it.

"So Joshua, huh? I can't believe my grandbaby is dating!"

Jessica was about to make a complaint when Richard popped his head through the doorway. "Dating?"

"Look what you've done!" Jessica exclaimed dramatically to her grandmother. Adele simply chuckled at the young girl's antics. "Now I have to answer questions."

Richard laughed. "I won't ask anything. Besides, I know everything."

Jessica crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "I knew I should have never picked a guy whose mom works at the hospital. It was destined to become gossip the moment it began.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Mom, we're home!"

Before they'd even made it to the kitchen, Meredith called out.

"And how many extra mouths did you bring?"

Kelsey laughed when she entered the kitchen. "Just one."

Celia smiled. "Hey Aunt Meredith."

Meredith set down her knife and rushed around the island. "Celia! It's so great to see you!" She wrapped her niece in a tight embrace.

"I didn't get that greeting," Nate said with a laugh.

"Oh shush Nate. You've been here almost every day since you were old enough to take the bus."

Nate shrugged. "Point taken."

After letting go of Celia, she turned towards Nate. "You know that you're always welcome here." She turned back towards Celia. "All of you."

Aiden and Lacy had already run up to their rooms to put away their stuff and take their showers before supper. Celia and Kelsey took the two seats at the island that weren't already occupied.

"What took you so long?" Keegan asked, snagging a mushroom from his mother's pile of vegetables.

"Get your hands out of my food," Meredith said with a laugh.

"Yes mom," Keegan answered with a wink as he grabbed a carrot.

Kelsey rolled her eyes. "I thought you were supposed to be the exemplary kid. Guess not."

Keegan stuck out his tongue.

Kelsey finally decided to answer her brother's question. "I gave Ryan a lift to the hospital. Jackson was getting off work around the same time that we got there, so Ryan was just going to wait for him. I told him he could come here for supper, but they were having supper at Grams and Grampy's tonight."

Meredith nodded. "I figured. Jackson mentioned to me earlier that Ryan was looking for a lift. I was going to text you to see if you'd mind and I totally forgot."

Kelsey smiled. "Took care of it."

"The three of you have been a great help since you have had your licenses for chauffeuring. I know the parents all really appreciate it," Meredith said as she placed her cut up vegetables in the frying pan.

"Speaking of licenses…" Celia started with a smirk.

"No way!" Kelsey exclaimed. "When?"

Celia smiled. "The day after I got home. I begged my dad. God, the day I turned sixteen, that's all I could think about but since I was gone… Anyway, I won't be chauffeuring for another little while, other than Tommy and Kyle of course, but as soon as I hit that six month mark, I'll definitely be volunteering my services."

"Josh hasn't gone yet, he doesn't think he'll pass. But Danielle and Andy have almost hit the six month mark, so they'll actually be of some use. We actually had younger siblings to drive around, even without our six months. They've just been driving themselves around. It's got to be lonely."

Kelsey rolled her eyes for what seemed like the 100th time that day at her brother's comment. "Thanks for that update Keeg, it really contributed to the expanse of my knowledge."

"Be nice," Meredith scolded.

"Yes mom," Kelsey answered as she pasted an innocent smile on her face.

"Hey mom?"

Meredith looked over towards her other son who stood near the stairs to her and Derek's room. "Yes sweetie?"

"Do you mind if I use the shower in your room? Lacy claimed the other one."

Meredith smiled. "No problem. Anytime."

Aiden smiled. "Thanks."

Kelsey raised herself from the bench and started heading towards the fridge. "I told you we should have gotten that stand-up shower installed in the half-bath. It's not too late you know."

Meredith rolled her eyes, much like her daughter. "I know. Your father and I are still talking about it."

Kelsey gave her mother a satisfied smile. "I like the sound of that."

They heard the door shut to the bathroom and Keegan immediately changed the subject. "I think he really thinks we forgot. Am I the only one who feels sort of guilty about all of this?"

Kelsey laughed. "He'll forgive us when he realizes that the reason no one has said anything is because we are throwing him the birthday party of a lifetime."

"I do kind of feel guilty though. I mean, we all went over to Cristina and Jackson's for Ryan's birthday just three days ago, but we haven't said a word to Aiden all day. What kind of mother doesn't wish her son a happy birthday? I can't believe you guys talked me into this."

Nate put his arm around Meredith's shoulder. "I can assure you, you're a great mom."

Meredith laughed. "You're not even my kid."

Nate smirked. "That's what makes you a great mom. You treat everyone like your own kids. I have like a billion moms at this point, but you're my second favorite. I kind of have to put my mom first."

Meredith gave Nate a side-hug. "Thank you Nate, I'll take that as a compliment. And I think Addie would be happy to hear that you think of her as your favorite mom."

Everyone laughed.

"It's a shame she doesn't get off in time for the party," Keegan commented.

"She's going to try and stop in if she gets off early," Nate commented.

"My rents and Tommy and Kyle will all be here," Celia announced. Tommy was the the middle kid and Kyle was the third and youngest of Lexie and Mark's kids. Tommy was in the 9th grade while Kyle was in the 6th grade with Lacy.

"I'm glad to hear that," Meredith said. "And Derek's flight is on time and landing in about an hour, which means that you have about an hour and a half before you need to get Aiden out of the house."

Kelsey nodded. "I'm on it."

Keegan nodded too. "I'll help."

Nate laughed. "Look, the Shepherd twins are actually working together."

They both turned towards Nate. "Shut up."

"I heard that!"

Lacy appeared at the bottom of the staircase.

"Sorry Lace," Keegan said with a smile.

"Me too," Kelsey added with a nod. "I'm trying."

Lacy cocked her head. "Really? Doesn't seem like it."

"I am!" Kelsey assured her.

Lacy smirked. "Then try harder."

Meredith couldn't help but giggle at her youngest daughter's attitude. She was a smart witty kid who nobody could mess with and Meredith was proud of that.

She was proud of all of her kids.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Cristina!"

Cristina turned at the sound of Owen's voice and smiled. "Hey! What's up?"

Owen, just like Cristina, was in his street clothes and seemed to be heading out for the evening. Cristina's surgery had gone smoothly and had ended sooner than she had expected, so it looked like she was going to make it to Richard and Adele's after all. She may be a little late, but at least she'd be able to spend some time with her family before they all headed over to Aiden's surprise party.

"Would you mind giving me a lift? Andy has the car, and Teddy must have forgotten that I was without transportation because she's already gone according to a nurse and I can't reach her and –"

Cristina laughed and cut him off. "Come on, it's no problem."

Owen lived just a few blocks away from Cristina, and it wasn't the first time they shared a lift. Much like when Preston had returned to Seattle Grace, Owen's return hadn't been awkward or difficult to deal with and they had quickly become good friends, especially considering that she and Teddy had already become quite close during his four year absence. It took a little while for Jackson to truly warm up to the idea of them being friends, but when he saw just how happy Owen was with Teddy and Andy, especially when, not a year after his return, Owen married Teddy and officially got his name put on Andy's birth certificate and getting Andy's name legally changed from Hunter Anderson Altman to Anderson Altman Hunt. Jackson and Owen had soon become good friends after that.

"So Andy's driving. How do you feel about that?"

Owen laughed. "Stressed out. Nah, he's a good, responsible driver. I have faith in his driving."

Cristina nodded. "I get it. Jess has her instructional permit and I let Jackson take her driving. My nerves would be shot I think."

"You've never driven with her?"

Cristina shook her head. "I'm waiting until Jackson has drilled her with all the information possible and that he's given me the 'okay, she's good' signal before I get in the passenger seat."

Owen smiled. "You'll see, it's not as bad as it seems."

Cristina simply smiled back.

The silence between them didn't last long. It never did, especially not when they had their kids to talk about.

"Jess tells me that Andy made the school's AAA baseball team. He must be pretty excited."

Owen laughed. "Excited is an understatement he's ecstatic, filled with uncontrollable joy, he's… This was his elementary school dream. Catcher for a team that had a real mascot, and a real fan base that isn't entirely composed of parents, and he reached his goal so he's thrilled. And I heard a rumor going around the hospital about Jess…" he started with a wink.

"Seriously? The nurses don't have enough to gossip about without including the lives of our children? Has it really gotten to that?"

Owen smirked. "Amy told me."

Cristina couldn't help but smirk too. "Right. You guys are like the trauma super team and spend all of your time together. I should have figured that one out."

"So what are your feelings about that?"

Cristina smiled. "She's a smart kid, and a good kid, and so is Josh so I'm pretty good about it. Jackson however…"

Owen laughed. "I can just imagine. I'm glad I don't have any daughters, for their sake."

Cristina nodded. "We had Josh over for supper last week and Jackson started the evening with the classic 'what are your intentions with my daughter' spiel."

Owen shook his head. "Why does that not surprise me."

"I think after having seen just how happy they are together, he has started warming up to the idea. And he's glad she picked a guy that he knows well, and that he's friends with Amy and Julian. I think he'll be just fine before the end of the month."

They were already pulling into Owen's driveway. The commute always seemed shorter when one had company.

"Are you guys going to Aiden's party later?"

Owen nodded. "Yeah, the three of us should be there. I guess I'll see you then!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Anyone up for ice cream?"

Kelsey shot a look over to her mother who smiled. She knew exactly what this was, and Kelsey had impeccable timing.

"I'm in," Keegan said as he jumped up from the couch and brought his cup to the dishwasher.

"Yay!" Lacy squealed excitedly and rushed towards the door, wanting to be the first one in the car.

"Why not," Aiden said with a shrug, clearly upset about something. _Maybe it was the fact that no one had yet to wish him a happy birthday._

"You guys want to join?" Kelsey asked Celia and Nate, knowing what their answer would be.

"I should probably get home," Nate stated.

Kelsey turned towards Celia.

"I should probably do the same," Celia answered with an apologetic smile. "But the next time we have a nice day like today, we'll make a date.

Kelsey smiled. "Sounds good. The Shepherd kids it is."

Nate and Celia took their time to gather their stuff and waited until the four others had piled out before putting their stuff back down and returning to Meredith's side.

"Nate and Celia reporting for duty. How can we help?" Nate exclaimed, in the salute position.

Meredith pulled out a bag of supplies from one of the cupboards and placed it on the island. "Derek's flight just landed and he needs someone to pick him up. Do you mind?"

Nate smiled. "Not at all, I'm on it."

He was out of the door in mere seconds.

"What can I do?" Celia asked.

Meredith smiled. "You can help me with the decorations."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Aiden, you've been quiet all evening. What's up?"

The four Shepherd kids were pulling into the driveway, and as planned, Keegan dropped the question at the exact moment that he needed to in order to time everything right.

The question pushed Aiden past his breaking point. "Seriously? What's up? Did you guys all forgot or are you just plain dumb?"

Kelsey feigned hurt as she parked the car. "Ouch. Why the mean tone?"

Aiden got out of the backseat and slammed his door. "Never mind. I see how important I am to this family."

He stormed off ahead of them and the three others exchanged a look.

"He's in for quite the surprise, that's for sure," Keegan commented quietly.

"You betcha," Lacy agreed.

They caught up to Aiden just as he opened the front door and were standing just behind him when he flicked on the light and…

"SURPRISE!"

Aiden paused in his tracks, totally stunned by the turn of events and before they knew it, he had burst out laughing. "You've got to be kidding me."

He turned around and Kelsey wrapped her little brother in her arms. "Happy birthday bud. You didn't think we had forgotten, did you?" she added with a wink.

The two others joined in on the embrace and the crowd in their living room cheered.

"I'm sorry for having been mean earlier," Aiden apologized.

Keegan laughed. "You're forgiven, given the circumstances."

They all laughed along.

Aiden then turned back around and scanned the crowd before him. His eyes landed on a figure he hadn't seen in a couple of weeks and a smile spread across his face.

"Dad!"

He raced towards his father, who caught him in a tight bear hug. The two men stayed in that position for a few moments and everyone watched the interaction with smiles on their faces.

"When did you get home? You weren't supposed to be home until Friday!"

Kelsey chuckled behind him. "Or so you thought."

Aiden looked back to his father and Derek smiled. "My flight was booked for today all along. Kelsey asked me if I'd play along in order to make this day even better."

Once Aiden had let go of his father and started greeting the other guests, the three other kids took their turns welcoming their father home.

"Dad! I can run again! It's unbelievable! I never thought I'd ever be able to run again!"

Derek kissed his youngest daughter on the head. "See, I told you that you'd be back to normal in no time. Was I right or was I right?"

Lacy smirked. "You were right."

After giving her dad one final squeeze, Lacy ran off to find the other kids.

"And how about you two? How was the first day of your last year?"

Kelsey shrugged. "It was a typical first day. Intro classes, assembly. We had our first student council meeting. I'm really excited to be senior class president and all, but I can't believe I'm going to have to take orders from Keegan."

Keegan laughed. "Ha! I've been taking orders from you my entire life. It's about time I'm in charge."

Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it'll be worth it."

Derek nodded and laughed at the interaction between the two. "I bet."

Before long, Aiden had done the rounds of everyone, had opened a few gifts, had eaten a bit of cake and had found his way to the game room with his friends.

"This party had quite the turnout," Miranda said as she took a seat beside Meredith on the couch.

Meredith smiled. "I'm really glad, especially after the poor suffering Aiden went through all day, thinking everyone had forgotten his birthday."

Miranda laughed. "I think he forgave you the moment he realized what was happening. And if not at that moment, he definitely did after you gave him his gift."

Meredith nodded. "Oh, he definitely has to forgive me after that one. An iPhone? Yeah, that was his father's idea, not mine. But I do think that he's old enough to have his own phone and now that he's more independent, I like that I have a way to reach him easily. So I guess it was a gift for all of us."

"Mom!"

Meredith turned only to find Lacy mere inches away from her face, leaning over the armrest.

"Mom, can Zoe come over for a sleepover this weekend?"

Meredith pretended to think about it, but she had already been planning on suggesting that Lacy have a friend over since all of the others would be gone Friday night. "It's alright with me if it's okay with Zoe's mom," she answered with a wink.

Lacy smiled and turned to Miranda. "Miranda, can Zoe come over for a sleepover this weekend?"

Zoe nodded enthusiastically from behind her best friend. "Please mom, please!"

Miranda smiled. "I guess it's alright with me."

Both little girls squealed excitedly and ran off in the other direction.

"Well that worked out perfectly," Miranda said once the girls were gone.

Meredith nodded. "It did. You'll have one of mine and I'll have one of yours. Fair trade I'd say. Danielle is still planning on having the girls over Friday night, right?"

Miranda nodded. "Last I heard, that was the plan. I knew this whole all of having kids at the same time would work out in the long run. I'm glad the kids all became such great friends."

Meredith let out a short laugh. "Truly, I think it was inevitable."

 **So that was a bit of an introduction chapter. I'll go into depth a little more in chapter two about who is who's kid and who's friends with who. If it's still confusing after that, I'll make it simpler.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **(:**


End file.
